The invention relates to an inclining coffin. More particularly, the invention relates to a coffin that has a first portion that may be raised to an inclined angle to support a deceased person in a more natural position.
When people pass away it is a common custom for loved ones to view the body of the deceased person while situated within the coffin of their ultimate burial. In particular, xe2x80x98open casketxe2x80x99 wakes and ceremonies are commonplace throughout the western world.
A typical coffin is rectangular in shape, and beside upholstery and bolters found in more expensive models, the deceased is generally laid flat. This is however a relatively unnatural position, and can be quite upsetting for a person to view their beloved in this manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,804 to Cornet et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,129 to Underwood et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,252 to Reda; U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,424 to Stieber; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,433 to Pinto all discloses schemes for inclining the deceased within a coffin. All of these schemes, however, employ complex systems that are mounted within the coffin which attempt to provide a desirable result.
U.S. Pat. No. 11,166 to Lyeth discloses a coffin. Upon cursory examination, Lyeth appears to disclose a two-piece coffin, which seem to have hardware to detach said pieces. Closer examination, however, reveals that the hardware in Lyeth is simply a primitive scheme for permanently affixing multiple panels used to create the coffin.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a coffin that is capable of inclining a portion thereof, so that the deceased is supported in an inclined position. Accordingly, the coffin has a bipartite constructionxe2x80x94namely having a first longitudinal portion and a second longitudinal portion, which are hingeably attached to allow the first portion to be angularly raised with respect to the second portion, so that an upper portion of the deceased may be raised at an angle to the lower portion of the deceased.
It is another object of the invention to provide a coffin that can be maintained in the raised position. Accordingly, at least one bracing assembly is provided which is easily operable to support the first portion in the raised position when desired.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a coffin provides a pleasing external appearance that conceals hardware used to incline the first portion. Accordingly, bellows are provided, extending on the sides of the coffin between the first and second portions thereof, to conceal the bracing assembly and the gap created between the first and second portions when the first portion is inclined with respect to the second portion.
It is a still further object of the invention that the coffin may be lowered to a level position, and then secured in that position for burial. Accordingly, the bracing assembly may be easily disengaged, and a bracket is provided on the bottom portion opposite the hinges that facilitates permanent attachment of first and second portions for burial.
The invention is a coffin, for allowing inclination for display of a deceased person in a natural position. The coffin has a pair of side walls that are divided at a transverse seam into first and second longitudinal portions. The side walls have top and bottom edges which are planar across the seam when in a planar position, and are hingeably attached at the top edges to allow the first portion to be inclined with respect to the second portion. A brace assembly maintains the coffin in its inclined position. Bellows conceal the brace assembly to maintain the aesthetics of the coffin. Following display of the deceased person, the brace assembly is released and the coffin is returned to the planar position for transport.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.